The output video signal from a conventional, broadband receiver, such as may be used in an ECM system, various missiles, or intelligence collecting systems, is generally composed of multiple pulse signals from different radars which are in the passband of the receiver. The signal processor in these systems must separate the individual pulse signals, measure the pulse repetition interval (PRI) of pulses from a common source, and then synthesize a gate function which is time coincident with the PRI of interest in order to respond to the radar.
Existing systems for performing these functions use a variety of time domain techniques such as PRI filters, elaborate deinterleaving algorithms, and correlation with a reference waveform. Besides being extremely complicated and costly, many of these systems require apriori intelligence information concerning target characteristics which are pre-stored in the system.